Espias
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. OK, como fue que llego a ocurrir esta situación? Se supone que solo iban a espiar a Katara en su cita, nada mas, no estaba planeado terminar de esta manera. Aunque viendo el lado bueno, debía dar gracias a quien les dio esa extraña bebida que era en realidad jugo de cactus en vez de agua. TOKKA LEMON.


**Espías**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. OK, como fue que llego a ocurrir esta situación? Se supone que solo iban a espiar a Katara en su cita, nada mas, no estaba planeado terminar de esta manera. Aunque viendo el lado bueno, debía dar gracias a quien les dio esa extraña bebida que era en realidad jugo de cactus en vez de agua. TOKKA LEMON.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni ATLA ni LOK son míos, son de Bryan y Mike, creo que a estas alturas sabemos quienes son ellos. Solo esta locura de historia si es mía, asi que ya saben.

**Rated: **M

**Nota:** Si sigues la historia desde que empezó ATLA cuando eras niño (a) -me incluyo- significa que ya eres suficientemente maduro (a) como para, por ejemplo, ver el final de LOK sin prejuicios, entonces también podrás leer esto. Pero por si acaso, esto tiene escenas +18, se los dejo a su discreción.

Además, para que entiendan esto, ellos viven en mundo Avatar pero en el siglo XXI, no hay maestros de elementos, y Toph no es ciega... Bueno, solo cuando le conviene xD.

**Sin mas que decir, adelante:**

* * *

Era una brillante mañana de abril, calida y brillante, donde se comenzaba a vislumbrar el sol primaveral en todo el horizonte de Ciudad Republica después de que la noche le habia dado paso, y el dia de hoy no era la excepción.

Asi iba llegando el sol, dando la bienvenida al dia en un departamento de un séptimo piso de un edificio del centro de la ciudad, en el cual un joven de piel morena abría lentamente sus ojos azules ante los rayos que iba recibiendo, sin problemas y sin preocupaciones, hasta que al mirar a su alrededor la realidad le dio de golpe, haciéndolo caer en tres grandes, importantes y sobre todo, perturbadores detalles:

**1.-** Estaba desnudo en su cama.

Como fue estaba sin ropa si ni siquiera sabia como llego a su cama? Si que eso era preocupante.

**2.- **Estaba con una chica en su cama.

Si bien el no era un mujeriego, al menos ese dato era medio tranquilizante, pues eso le aseguraba que no hizo nada raro ni diferente.

Sin embargo lo más perturbante, y que se llevaba las palmas, era sin dudas, el tercer detalle:

**3.- **Esa chica... era nada más y nada menos que Toph... Y TAMBIÉN ESTABA DESNUDA!

Sokka se quedo aterrorizado al notar ese último detalle y trato de desviar la mirada de la hermosa y delicada silueta de la pelinegra, cubierta solo por una sabana blanca que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación. Pero como dijimos, trato, no pudo resistir verla tan o aun mas bella de lo que ya era, no le importaba si quedaba manco o cojo, esa visión bien que valía la pena.

OK, como fue que llego a ocurrir esta situación? Se supone que solo iban a espiar a Katara en su cita, nada mas, no estaba planeado terminar de esta manera. Aunque viendo el lado bueno, debía dar gracias a quien les dio esa extraña bebida que era en realidad jugo de cactus en vez de agua.

Oh si, el solo recordar –a pesar de su resaca- como fue que llego alli hacia que cierto "amigo" se despertara y Sokka sonriera ligeramente al venirle a la memoria la mejor noche de su vida:

* * *

**Flashback**

**El dia anterior**

**-NO! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE!**

Un joven castaño de ojos azules estaba hecho una furia en el departamento de su amiga a la vez que esta lo escuchaba sin gran interés, por no decir que lo ignoraba viendo la TV –aunque no podia evitar verlo cada cierto tiempo de reojo-.

**-No veo cual sea el problema.**

**-Como que cual es el problema? No ves que Katara va a una cita? UNA CITA!**

Dijo esto ultimo agitando las manos como si se estuviera ahogando, a lo que Toph simplemente rodó los ojos.

**-Insisto, cual es el problema, genio?**

**-Que no ves, que tal si el malnacido ese la deja plantada... O la hace llorar... O... O...**

Si, Sokka quedo traumado después de las malas experiencias amorosas previas, tanto de su hermana como de el -léase el par de bastardos llamados Jet y Suki-.

**-No creo que eso vaya a pasar.**

**-Y como estas tan segura de eso?**

**-No sabes quien la invitó, verdad?** Ante la insistentenegativa de Sokka y un suspiro, solo dijo el nombre, para que su amigo terminara de explotar de una vez por todas:el nombre:

**-Fue Aang.**

En ese momento, la sorpresa y la furia se hicieron presentes en el ojiazul.

**-ESE MALDITO ENANO! SI SE ATREVE A HACERLE DAÑO A KATARA, JURO QUE LO MATO! OÍSTE TOPH? LO MATO!**

**-Por favor, estas hablando de un tipo que no mataría un insecto ni aunque fuera la única cosa del mundo.**

En eso Sokka no tuvo mas que asentir, Aang era de los mejores chicos en Ciudad Republica, ademas de ser un completo vegetariano.

**-Además, Cabeza de Carne, lo unico que va a ocurrir es que Pies Ligeros va a llevar a la Reina de Azúcar al nuevo bar de Llamitas a pasar un rato.**

Después de procesar toda la jerga de Toph -la cual solo ella puede pronunciar asi-, Sokka al fin reaccionó:

**-QUE? A UN BAR! Y de donde demonios sacó Zuko dinero para abrir un bar?**

La pelinegra lo mira con cara de "Quien es el unico en su familia que lo apoya?"

**-En serio? Que clase de tío le presta dinero a su sobrino para abrir un bar?**

**-Pues el tío de Zuko, imbécil.**

**-Y alli es a donde Aang **-remarcando su nombre con coraje- **va a llevar a mi pequeña hermana? Sobre mi cadáver!**

Toph volvió a rodar los ojos y se disponía a volver a ver la TV de no ser por:

**-Y por eso vamos a espíarlos.**

**-Perdon?**

**-Tu eres la que sabe donde queda ese dichoso bar, ahora vamos, no voy a dejar que** **Aang** -otra vez con coraje- **se propase con ella.**

**-Y que crees, pedazo de tarado? Que no tengo nada mas importante que hacer?**

**-Mas que fingir ser ciega gracias a tus Ojos Muertos y sacar un poco de limosna para la universidad en vez de trabajar, no lo creo. O tu que dices, Tophie?**

Esta solo crujio los dientes mientras Sokka, en plan de "hermano mayor psicopata", maquinaba la forma de espíar a Katara y a Aang -tono con odio marca registrada- sin ser descubiertos.

**-Estas muerto Aang.**

* * *

**Ya en la noche**

Este es el nuevo bar de Zuko, "La Nación del Fuego", el cual tiene espacio para todo tipo de gustos, no importa lo ridículos o excéntricos que estos sean, aquí entran.

Sin embargo, en este momento nuestra atención se centra en un sujeto vestido de camiseta azul oscuro y jeans negros, quien entró por la ventana y se escabullía sigilosamente -según el- por los pasillos de la entrada. Estaba hincado buscando a su hermana y a -ya saben quien- que no se da cuenta de algo

**-Sokka...**

Este se cae de sentón al suelo al espantarse de ser descubierto, solo para ver quien era:

**-Toph! Tu... Tu... Como entraste aqui?**

**-Por la puerta, grandísimo idiota**, responde señalando el letrero de la entrada con el gigantesco letrero "NO COVER".

El ojiazul solo se dio un facepalm antes de ver a su amiga: cabello negro corto con una diadema en su cabeza, blusa de tirantes verde claro y jeans marrón claro. Se veia casi como nunca de bella. La veía embelesado –y casi hasta con la baba cayendole de la boca- hasta que ella lo agarra del cuello de la camiseta lo arrastra a la recepción, donde aparecía el siguiente letrero:

* * *

**BIENVENIDOS A LA "NACIÓN DEL FUEGO", UN LUGAR UNICO E INCOMPARABLE, PARA TODO TIPO DE GUSTOS!**

**Solo vean las cuatro zonas:**

**La zona antro: Con luces neon, música electrónica y todo para divertirse hasta caer.**

**La zona pub: Para los que disfrutan ver los torneos deportivos, no importa si son de las tribus Agua o del Reino Tierra, ese es su lugar.**

**La zona retro: Con el todo el ambiente de un bar de motociclistas, música incluida, y si quieres un par de golpes.**

**Y la zona DX. Alli solo hay una regla: no hay reglas. Todo, absolutamente TODO, se vale.**

**PASENLA BIEN Y DISFRUTEN SU NOCHE!**

* * *

**-Vaya, si que Llamitas le puso esfuerzo a esto.**

**-Eso no importa Toph, y te apuesto $5 a que esos dos estan alli,** señalando a la zona DX.

La pelinegra iba a responder cuando de pronto entraban a la zona DX dos chicas besándose como fieras, una con la piel casi igual de morena que Sokka, asi como los ojos azules, y la otra casi igual de blanca que Toph con los ojos verdes, a la vez que las manos de ambas ibn empezando a entrar en "su zona DX" –por cierto, saben de quienes hablo, si no, preguntenme-.

**-Viva el yuri,** dijo un Sokka perplejo.

**-Que dijiste?**

**-Ah, no, digo, perdí mi apuesta, aqui tienes tus $5, no creo que estén alli.**

Toph asiente mientras recibe su dinero, y ambos proceden a mirar a la siguiente puerta:

-Alli? Pregunta ella al ver la puerta de la zona retro -o de motociclistas-.

Ambos se miran, solo para tratar de aguantarse la risa –cosa que no pueden hacer- y decir al unísono:

**-Nooooooo!**

**-Pies Ligeros es tan nena que en su vida entraría alli!**

**-Mejor dicho ambos, tampoco es el estilo de la princesita Katara. Veamos, zona pub?**

Toph alza una ceja.

**-Claro, como les interesan tanto los deportes. Donde mas pueden estar? **Añadió señalando la zona restante.

**-Oh claro, por que no lo pense antes?**

Toph solo lo jala rumbo a esa zona restante, la zona antro.

**-Claro, si pensaras.**

* * *

**-Alli estan,** dice mientras los señala con un dedo a la vez que esta tras una columna mientras veía como el ojigris habia una señal: Aang -tono de odio Marca Registrada Sokka-.

**-Los estas viendo Toph? Los estas... Toph? Donde estas?**

Esta se desapareció hasta que llego con un par de cosas a la mano:

**-Y eso?**

**-Cortesía de la casa, asi me dijo Zuko. Aunque ahora que lo veo parece agua. No creo que nos haga daño.**

Sokka, quien se estaba muriendo de sed, miro su vaso con un brillo en los ojos.

**-Al menos no creo que nos embriague un poco. Hasta el fondo, Ojos Muertos.**

**-Hasta el fondo, Cabeza de Carne.**

Y mientras esos dos se tomaban ese trago, de espaldas un joven ojigris, quien sin saber porque se habia pintado una flecha de color celeste, le dice a su novia, una joven de piel morena, quien sonreía con el:

**-Operacion "Lodo", viento en popa Kat.**

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

Quien sabe que era esa cosa cristalina, pero les habia gustado tanto que habian pedido otra… y otra… y otra… en fin, le siguieron. Y asi fue como se presento esta situación: que un par de jóvenes se encontraban riéndose con cualquier estupidez en el fondo de la zona antro:

**-Y luego de llevarlo frente a la puerta, le dije "MIRA ESTO MAKO!"**

**-Neta?**

**-Es en serio Toph, hubieras visto su cara ante lo que sus dos ex! Parecia que se queria morir alli mismo al verlas montarse asi!**

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja! Juro que ese tipo, después de haberle mostrado eso ese dia ha de haber tomado el celibato y se hace un estupido monje!**

Y asi se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin ningún sentido riéndose de la vida o con ella, hasta que sin darse cuenta habían quedado muy cerca, tanto asi que hasta compartían aliento, ante lo cual Sokka, dandose cuenta de la situación, intento desviar la mirada, sonrojado de que existiera tanto acercamiento. Pero no contaba con lo siguiente, que Toph lo tomara fuertemente con sus manos y le diera un beso con una fuerza y urgencia tal, que si bien lo sorprendía -bueno no tanto, al fin y al cabo hablamos de Toph- le hacia sentir el tipo mas importante del mundo.

Después de este largo, intenso y apasionado beso, una arrepentida pelinegra, al darse cuenta lo que hizo, estaba por irse del bar de no ser por un brazo moreno que la detuvo en el acto:

**-No te vayas. Te necesito. Eres la única que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. No sabia como decirte lo que siento, es mas de no ser por el efecto de la mierda esa que nos tomamos, no seria capaz de decirlo. Aunque la verdad dudo que eso fuera agua o algo leve.**

**-En serio genio?**

**-Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que quiero decir -y no me importan los oogies-... Te amo Toph.**

Esta se quedo estática ante lo que oyó. Si bien ella estaba enamorada de el –lo veia de reojo a cada rato estando consciente-, no habia tenido el valor de decirlo... Hasta hoy. Gracias bebida extraña.

**-Ya te habías tardado idiota. No sabes cuanto espere este dia?**

**-En serio?**

**-Ni modo que en broma. Y creeme, no te voy a dejar ir, porque te amo Sokka.**

Volvieron a unir sus labios en pleno bar.

**-Al diablo los oogies.**

* * *

Y como ambos dijeron... Al diablo los oogies.

Se besaban con esa toda esa intensidad o incluso mas que la de esas novelas que veia Katara y de las que tanto se burlaban, durante todo el camino desde el bar hasta el cuarto de Sokka -ni locos se atreverian a entraer al cuarto de una Katara obsesiva con el orden-. Empieza a besar su suave y terso cuello tan solo al entrar, acorralandola directamente habia un solo destino: la cama. Habia mas a donde ir?

Mientras la ojiverde le quitaba la camisa, el ojiazul no solo usaba sus labios para besarla, empezaba a poner en accion sus manos, empezando a acariciar por debajo de la blusa y dandose cuenta de un detalle al sentir la espalda lisa. Si, espalda lisa:

**-Toph! No traes...?**

Esta nego como toda una niña regañada, sintiendo vergüenza en ese rato de haber sido descubierta asi. Sin embargo, en vez de escandalizarse, le susurro al oido:

**-Tophie... Nadie te ha dicho que eres hermosa?**

Volvio a negar con la cabeza.

**-Dejame ver… y confirmar.**

Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta fue acariciando su espalda, haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos deliciosos y suculentos. Y eso era solo el inicio.

Empezó a levantar su blusa, lenta y suavemente hasta que esa prenda quedo fuera y pudo contemplar ese bello par de monticulos, los cuales hubiera atacado sin dudar de no ser por su promesa. Queria ver todo, y lo iba a conseguir.

Y acordandose de esa promesa, quería verla en todo su esplendor: acaricio su cintura, llevando sus manos hacia el sur, hasta encontrarse con el siguiente obstaculo: sus jeans, los cuales empezo a bajar lentamente para frustracion de ella:

**-Que? Impaciente?**

Toph solo bufo, ante la tortura que estaba sufriendo. Pero al fin, se fueron del panorama. Ahora solo quedaba una prenda, asi que Sokka decidio jugar un poco:

**-Q... Q... Que haces?**

Fue pasando sus dedos por encima de las bragas de ella, burlandose, haciendola sufrir, negandole el placer...

**-Oh... Maldita sea! Hazlo!**

Y todos esos gritos habian animado a cierto amigo entre sus pantalones, el cual estaba muy despierto y ya queri hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, aun no: fue deslizando esa ultima prenda fuera del radar, hasta que finalmente, tuvo la mejor vista de su vida, la mas sublime, preciosa y perfecta vista que habia percibido:

Alli estaba Toph, completamente desnuda, con su cabello negro revuelto en la cama, su cama, su exquisita piel blanca, sus delicados pechos, su plano vientre, su intacta intimidad... Si, era el mas valioso regalo que la vida le pudo conseguir y regalar.

**-Si, ya lo confirme... Eres hermosa, Toph.**

Esta se sonrojo e intento voltear a otro lado, sin embargo, Sokka la toma y la besa para hacerla olvidar, que solo disfrute. Y funciona: la pelinegra empieza a acariciarle el cuerpo a el, notando un detalle notorio en particular en la entrepierna.

**-Puedes hacer lo mismo. Haz lo que quieras.**

Si tuviera idea de lo que decia...

* * *

Se le olvido un pequeño detalle, pero muy importante: hablamos de una chica a la que no le gusta ser sumisa como Toph. Asi que cuando Sokka le dio permiso, Toph le hizo exactamente lo mismo a el, desnudandolo con tal tortura, que parecia una maldita venganza. Y lo que le estaba haciendo en esos momentos lo confirmaban:

**-To... Toph, para...!**

Y es que al dejarlo como vino al mundo pudo ver el juguetito en toda su esplendorosa plenitud, y ni tarda ni perezosa, empezo a probarlo... Literalmente.

Sokka estaba cerca del limite, y de hecho tuvo que detenerla para evitar terminar en su boca. Queria terminar en otro lugar. Pero debia preparar el terreno antes, para poder hacerlo mejor.

La vio de nuevo bajo el, y supo que se acercaba la hora: fue directo a sus pechos, besandolos, mordiendolos, pellizcandolos, tocandolos. Todo esto creaba una sinfonia particular en el cuarto.

**-Oh Sokka... Ah...**

Y al oir esto, decidio llevar una de sus manos directo al punto cumbre: su intimidad.

Fue acariciando lentamente ese lugar, comprobando que si, que estaba lista, provocando gemidos aun mas altos que los que se habian oido, sobre todo al tocar ese lugar: el boton de placer.

**-No! Ya! Con un maldito demonio no me tortures mas!**

**-Te gusta mucho, mi pequeña? **Replico burlandose y pasando su miembro cerca de su entrada.

**-Ah si...** Y alli fue donde una pequeña idea maliciosa surgio en su mente: **Y sabes que, **dijo a la vez que tomaba con ambas manos el trasero de Sokka, para sorpresa de este:

**-TE QUIERO YA!**

Y sin dar tiempo para mas, lo jala e introduce de un jalón el miembro del moreno dentro de ella. Pero al momento de entrar, pararon de golpe, en silencio, e incluso soltaron un par de lagrimas debido a que olvidaron un pequeño detalle: son, o mejor dicho, eran virgenes.

**-Te amo Toph,** fue lo unico que dijo impresionado por el acto, ya que aun con su nula experiencia sexual sabe que casi nadie se estoca asi como asi.

**-Y yo a ti Sokka,** fue lo que respondio, aun con una pequeña mueca de dolor, el cual pronto iba a pasar.

Una vez ya pasado el momento, la pelinegra movio sus caderas, empezando a gemir, lo cual fue la señal para que tambien lo hiciera.

**-Ohh... Ahh...**

**-Hmm... Ngh...**

Y continuaron su danza, entrando, saliendo, besando, mordiendo, pellizcando. Ella le clava sus uñas en la espalda –a pesar de que no eran tan largas como las de otras-, el se siente mas excitado por esto y ante esto sale y entra de ella con mas fuerza.

Y cuando estaban por terminar:

**-Toph... Tengo que... salir… si no…**

**-NO! TE QUIERO, DENTRO, DE, MI!**

Y sin dar oportunidad de salir, vuelve a tomar su trasero, pescandolo firmemente para terminar juntos en un orgasmo coordinado, viendo luces, llegando al cielo de la mano y derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Despues de terminar y salir al fin, se tapan con una sabana que estaba alli:

**-Eso... Fue intenso,** admitio Sokka.

**-Si... Y no me arrepiento...** Añadio Toph mirandolo a los ojos. **Te amo mi imbecil.**

**-Y yo a ti mi falsa ciega.**

Y asi fue como ambos al final cayeron rendidos: ante el sueño... la lujuria, y el amor.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Sokka sonrio ante esos vividos recuerdos que a pesar de lo de anoche le venian clara y nitidamente a la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, el mejor momento de toda su vida.

Noto como la chica a la que amaba se empezo a despertar abriendo de a poco sus ojos, de una forma muy tierna, nada que ver a su aspera forma de ser:

**-Hmm... Buenos días Sokka... Eh… Sokka?**

Toph se incorporo de golpe saliendo de la cama, viendo a detalle el cuerpo musculoso, moreno y desnudo de el, a la vez que nota que ella esta en las mismas gloriosas y desnudas condiciones.

**-No puede ser... Tu... Yo... Nosotros... Lo hicimos...**

Toph intento voltear su rostro. No pudo, un par de manos la sujetaron, haciendo que mirara fijamente esos ojos azules que la miraban con devoción.

**-Sabes, no fue una fantasia, ni una aventura de una sola vez. Yo quiero estar contigo si me lo permites...**

**-En serio quieres estar conmigo? No soy la mas delicada chica que hay.**

**-Y eso a mi no me importa. No quiero una princesa, quiero una guerrera. Y no a cualquiera, solo a ti. Te amo Toph.**

Esta esbozo una retorcida sonrisa:

**-Y ahora quieres que yo lo diga.**

**-Pues puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Y que lo digas.**

Y asi Sokka empezo a perseguir a Toph por todo lo largo del cuarto. Reían, gozaban, se divertían sin nada que se intersupiera -literalmente-.

Y llego el momento donde Sokka alcanza a tomarle del talón, haciendo que caiga sobre la cama, tras lo cual se pone encima de ella y comienza a besar su cuello, haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos, auténtica música para sus oídos.

**-Si, si… Te amo Sokka…**

Y si, tenían ganas de seguir por todo el dia, claro que nada los iba a detener:

**-Sokka, ya. Es hora de levan... tar... se...**

Ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta de entrada, donde una asombrada y super sonrojada Katara los habia visto en un estado casi de trance y con la boca abierta ante la peculiar escena.

**\- Eh, si nos permites, Reina Azucarada, estamos un poco ocupados. Al rato salimos y te dejo a tu hermano.**

**-Ah, si, si, claro,** y con eso la morena cierra la puerta dejandolos de nuevo solos.

El iba a replicar ante lo que dijo, pero su chica lo hizo callar con un dedo en sus labios:

**-Hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible, no crees?**

Este solo sonrio, a la vez que se volvieron a ver fijamente a los ojos, frente a frente: el zafiro con la esmeralda... Y todo volvía a comenzar.

Mientras tanto, Katara avanzaba en completo silencio a través del depa. Lo que habia visto si que era una novedad, y aun estaba terminando de procesarlo cuando sintió ser abrazada por la espalda. Si bien se sobresalto al inicio, luego pudo tranquilizarse al percibir quien era:

**-Y siempre si sirvieron las bebidas que les mande a ellos por "cortesía de la casa" de Zuko?**

**-Mas de lo que esperarias... Aang.**

El ojigris solo sonrio ante lo dicho por su novia, ante lo cual procedió a besarla de una manera tierna, nada que ver a las bestias que estaban en cierto cuarto volviendolo a hacer –sin verlos lo podia asegurar-.

**-Y... Cual es el reporte final?**

Katara esbozo una sonrisa, antes de declarar:

**-La operación "Lodo"... Fue todo un éxito.**

* * *

**Que loquillos Katara y Aang! Atraen a Sokka y a Toph, les hacen mandar cosas extrañas para que se embriaguen y el resto corre a cuenta de ellos. Ya vieron lo que paso.**

**Espero a ver que les pareció este fic, solo espero no haber sido tan OoC, solo que desde hacia ya un rato me habia clavado con este pairing, y quería hacer un lemon. Asi que dije, por que no hacer ambos? Y asi surgió: TOKKA LEMON!**

**Si, no es el primero que escribo, aunque si es el primero que pongo en rated M, digamos que los otros los dejaba en el límite, pero este no, lo quise asi y lo hice asi.**

**Ahora, solo falta incorporarlo a la lista de los pairings de los que escrito escenas lemon:**

**Phineas - Isabella**

**Ash - Elizabeth**

**Athena - Kensou**

**Leonardo - Karai**

**Rafael - Mona Lisa**

**Y ahora añado este a la lista:**

**Sokka - Toph**

**Listo!**

**Ahora si, me despido, y dejen review, es mi primer fic de ATLA, sin embargo decidí entrar con todo. Espero sus comentarios, tomtatazos, o lo que me quieran decir, atentamente lo recibire, saludos.**


End file.
